


Dancing Partners

by sabinelagrande



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metropolis talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Partners

Metropolis talked; and while they thought it was too soon, they all agreed it was too handsome.

Lionel Luthor, scandals and all, still cut a dashing figure. The regalness of his glance, his firm, wiry body- half of those who wouldn't have had him at their tables wouldn't have scrupled to have him in their beds. And the Senator was just as lovely as when she'd left Metropolis so many years ago.

They say how he firmly led her through the steps, how her leg still flared out at just the right moment, how beautifully they were poised to take over the world.

They couldn't see how, seeing in the swirling beauty of Martha's hair the same light had danced on Lillian's, Lionel pulled his hand away just a moment too soon. And they couldn't see Martha hold herself tightly in her big, cold bed, wishing for once he wouldn't, praying for morning to come.

Metropolis talked and talked, but they only said nothing at all.


End file.
